Switching Sides
by iSpazzyKitty
Summary: Dodgers & X-2 find themslves in each other's bodies. Is a bit short & has Lilly in it, too. So, yeah, X-2 acts like Dodgers & Dodgers acts like X-2. Other than the ones in qoutations, I addressed the names as whoever's body the person is in.


**Gee, I hope this one is ok. Is another Marvin & Lilly episode that I wrote. I thought of it quite awhile ago. Hope it's still good. ^^**

**Switching Sides**

**By**

**Carlint**

Quiet noises could be heard though out the Martian Commander's ship. Dodgers & Cadet were climbing through the ventilation system, wearing black suits.

"C-Captain, why are we crawling through a M-Martian ship again?" Cadet whispered.

"Stho I can sthee what the Martian doesth at night, of coursthe…"

"Have you tried s-s-sleep?"

"Eh…could be…but, I doubt it…"

"Weird that you'd doubt a Martian to be d-doing something that y-you do everyday…"

"Shh! Quiet, Cadet!" When they came to an opening to watch over X-2's bedroom, Dodgers stepped on a nail with his right hand. He couldn't help screaming out.

"AAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOWWWWW!"

"SSHHH!" Cadet said. Dodgers pulled the nail out of his hand. He waved it back & forth. X-2 jumped up.

"Who's there?" he said.

"Oopsth…looksth like he heard usth…"

"Y-Y-Ya' think?" Dodgers banged his head on the ceiling.

"Owe!" He reached up & scraped something off of the ceiling.

"Sthcum…yuck!" He shook it off & it fell through the vent.

"C-Captain, what was that?"

"I don't know. But, it wasth grossth!" The "scum" fell through the air & some landed on X-2.

"Eew!"

"Cadet, I feel funny…" Dodgers said.

"I think I'm gonna be sick…" X-2 said.

"Cadet, did you bring any asthprin?"

"N-No…we're crawling through a vent, remember?"

"No, I don't remember…"

"W-What do you mean?" Dodgers then passed out. "C-C-Captain!" Cadet slapped his forehead. He grabbed dodgers & tried to pull him back through the vent. "Well, b-back to the ship…" he said.

* * *

In the morning, Dodgers found himself in his bed. He rubbed his head.

"Whoa…that wasth weird…" he said. He got up & rubbed his eyes. He went into the bathroom & looked in the mirror. He started coughing.

"Uh! Since when doesth my bathroom smell like this?" He looked in the mirror. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" His eyes nearly popped out of his head. He ran into the kitchen to find Cadet, making cereal.

"Oh, hi, Captain. You feeling ok?"

"No! Why am I here? And why did you justh call me 'Captain?'"

"That would be a no. Captain, why are you acting so strange?"

"Uh, uh…" He sat down.

_Dodgersth must be behind thisth! _He thought.

"Captain, here's your cereal." Cadet said.

"Cereal…" Dodgers took the spoon & stuffed a spoonful of cereal in his mouth. "Cool…" He ate the rest in a flash.

* * *

Meanwhile, X-2 was just waking up. He shook his head back & forth.

"Whoa, I gotta stop eating those burritos…" He got up & walked around with his eyes closed. He walked into Lilly's room & banged the wall.

"WAKEY, WAKEY, CADET!" Lilly jumped.

"Did you say 'Cadet'?" she asked, sitting up & rubbing her eyes.

"Oh, hi…sorry, wrong room…" He paused. "Hey, you're that Martian girl…"

"Uh…yeah…I guess…"

"Well, have you seen the Cadet? I think he fell out of his bed, again. Oh, & you know what's weird?"

"The fact that you're acting more like Dodgers, today?"

"This ship is red. Oh, & in case you haven't noticed, I thought I was Dodgers." He shrugged. "Heh…who knew?" He began to walk away; then, he turned back & said,

"By the way…have you ever considered losing some weight?" Lilly's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Eh, make me some burritos while you're at it…" And with that, he walked off. Lilly's cheeks turned red.

"Well, excuse me…" she said.

* * *

Thisth isth really confusthing…" Dodgers said to himself. "But, I may asth well play along…" He went into the bridge. "Cadet, when is my training?" Cadet giggled.

"W-W-Whhat training?"

"Well, a good captain must have training, right?"

"I suppose…b-but, I.Q. Hi thinks that even if you wanted training, you'd probably hurt yourself or break the equipment when you started."

"Of coursthe…well, then…set a coursthe for…wherever we're going…"

"We're supposed to deliver some potatoes to M-M-Malteze VII."

"Maltesthe VII?"

"Yeah. You have a timeshare there, remember?"

"I do? I mean, of coursthe I do!"

"Captain, are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah, yeah…uh…just a little confused, but, that's all…"

* * *

"Marvin, what are you doing?" Lilly asked. X-2 was on the ground of the ship, making a house of chips.

"What's it look like I'm doing? I'm building a house of chips!"

"I can see that, but, why are you doing that? And on the floor?" X-2 paused.

"…'Cause I can." Lilly gave a blank look. X-25's monitor then displayed the Martian Queen.

"Commander, show up for training in two minutes."

"What training? I'm busy making houses."

"Umm…the training you signed up for, yesterday."

"Yeah, keep dreamin', Queenie. If anybody needs me, I'll be in my bedroom, taking a nap." He said the last sentence while he got up & walked into the hallway. Lilly & the queen looked at each other.

"Has he been feeling ok, lately, Miss Lilly?"

"Yeah. But, he's been acting weird…"

"Indeed."

"Umm…I'll try to get him up for training, your highness."

"Sure, good. See you later." The monitor went blank.

"Bye…" she turned & went into X-2's room. "Marvin!"

* * *

"Ah, now, I get it…I'm in Dodgersth' body…but, then, where isth he?" Dodgers asked himself, sitting in his captain's chair. "Oh, boy." He stood up. "Cadet, sthet a coursthe for Marsth. Now."

"Ay-Ay, Captain." And with that, the ship took a turn & headed for Mars.

* * *

"Come on, Commander, you don't normally act like this." the queen said, watching him in a training room, not doing so well.

"Yeah, I do. Actually on, because, normally, I'd be asleep at this hour." Some how, the queen sensed him to be acting more like Dodgers. She leaned on the controls & sighed. She accidentally pushed a lever. Suddenly, a laser beam blasted him forward.

"Owe…if I had a tail, that would have hurt…"

"Commander, meet me in the Palace." the queen said.

"Okie-dokie, ma'am."

* * *

In a room in the palace, the queen sat on a small couch, & X-2 sat on a chair & looked around for food.

"Commander, you're acting a lot like dodgers lately. Despite the peace treaty, I thought you despised him."

"Nah, how can you despise yourself?"

"Huh?"

"I ain't no Commander. Yesterday, when me & the Cadet were crawling through a vent, I somehow accidentally switched bodies with the little runt. Heh, heh…sorry, I got no idea how it happened."

"Oh, is that so? Well, I…" A centurion came over & interrupted.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, your majesty, but, I've detected Duck Dodgers ship heading this way."

"Dodgers?" She looked at her "Commander" "I mean…Commander…" She looked at the centurion. "Let him land safely next to the Palace."

"Yes, your highness." When the ship landed moments later, "Dodgers" & Cadet stepped out& the centurions led them to the queen & X-2.

"Dodgersth, I'm gonna sthrangle you!" Dodgers said as soon as he saw him. He ran over to him & grabbed him around his neck.

"You two!" the queen shouted.

"What?" they asked.

"No sweat, Martian. I'm having fun with napping." X-2 said.

"Not in my body, you're not."

"Guys, come on. Let's go find out how to get you two back to normal." the queen said.

"Good idea." Dodgers said, rather annoyed.

* * *

Later, X-25 printed a paper out & Dodgers took it.

"Why do you get to do it?" X-2 asked.

"Becausthe, if I'm in your body, then, you have to do it."

"Huh?" Lilly walked over to X-2.

"So, let me get this straight. You & Marvin are in each others bodies?"

"Umm…I think so. What's the answer, Martian?"

"Yesth." Dodgers said.

"Yes." X-2 repeated.

"Hmm…well, good."

"Why's it good?"

"'Cause, now, I know that it's not Marvin who thinks I'm overweight…"

"What?" He paused to watch Lilly glare at him. "OOOOHHH…now, I remember…yeah… Oh, & your pants are too long."

"Dodgersth, do you want me to blasth you when we're back to normal?" Dodgers asked.

"Yeah, my tail needs to be cooked." X-2 said, sarcastically. They all heard a "Bing!" X-2, in Dodgers' body, grabbed a cup of the same stuff Dodgers had gotten into when he was crawling in the vent.

"Here, touch thisth."

"Eww, more of the goop." He did it, anyway, assuming he could cook it, later. Dodgers did the same & suddenly fell over. X-2 did the same.

"Well…note to self, don't ever touch that." Lilly said. She sniffed it. "On second thought, I wouldn't touch it, anyway."

* * *

The next morning, X-2 woke up in his bedroom in the ship. He got up & went to the bathroom, half-expecting to still be a duck. He looked & sighed.

"All's well, it ends well." Lilly walked in.

"What's up?"

"Umm…not much…life's normal, again…."

* * *

In Dodgers, ship, Cadet pulled some salami out of the fridge & ate it in one bite.

"Captain, what are you doing?" Dodgers asked, rubbing his eyes. He opened them & saw "Cadet", eating pepperoni.

"Here we go again…"


End file.
